A tooth that may be used for a circular saw or brush mower with a plurality of cutting edges usually has a four-sided main body with a cutting end and a mounting end. The four cutting edges found at the cutting end of such a tooth are typically identical to each other, such as being generally straight or concave. Because these cutting edges are identical, a material that makes contact with any cutting edge of such a tooth is cut in exactly the same manner.
When such a tooth is used in a circular saw, brush mower or any other device, a plurality of teeth is mounted on one side of its body via a plurality of holders that are in turn mounted to the edge of the saw disk or mower drum. While in this configuration, all of the cutting edges of each tooth rotate in the same general direction as the saw or brush mower, but only the outermost cutting edge of such a tooth is able to engage with and apply the cutting manner to the material with which it makes contact.
Over time, the outermost cutting edge of the tooth becomes dull and its ability to efficiently effect the cutting manner on a material decreases with use. Because the tooth has two pairs of identical cutting edges, however, the tooth only needs to be rotated 90° or 180° to restore its ability to efficiently effect the cutting manner on a material to be cut.
However, use of such a tooth also presents certain problems. Among these problems, the cutting manner that is effected by the four identical cutting edges may not be appropriate for all materials in an area. (For example, the varying density of hardwood and softwood trees within an area may require that different cutting manners being used.) As a result, the saw or brush mower equipped with a tooth that is only able to effect a single cutting manner that less than ideal for the material to be cut may require additional cutting time or result in an wastage of materials larger than would have been otherwise had the ideal cutting manner for the material been used.
Against this background, there is a need in the industry for a tooth that can be mounted on a circular saw, brush mower or any other cutting device that provides a multiplicity of ways to cut a material.